The Queen and her Love Slave with Some Titanium
by tetsunoqwaser
Summary: Parte 3 de Lizzy's Fuck Diary. Hana se pregunta si todo va sobre ruedas en su relación con Katja y gracias a su amiga Miyuri, un viaje puede ser la solución a sus problemas. Warning: Lemmon, Futanari, Yuri.


**Yo:** Se siente un tanto raro haber escrito esto después de tanto tiempo. Espero que les guste.

 **Katja-sama:** Conociéndote lo habrás hecho lo más pervertido que has podido, ¿verdad?

 **Yo:** Vaya, vaya, Kurae-san, no esperaba que estuvieras tan al pendiente de todo lo que te involucra.

 **Katja-sama:** Como sabes soy parte de la realeza y no espero nada menos que una simple historia tuya como esa que has hecho sobre las de esa pequeña de titanio.

 **Yo:** ¿Lizzy? Bueno, en realidad se supone que debería hacer una aparición, pero lleva retrasada un par de minutos así que supongo que podemos comenzar sin ella.

 **Katja-sama:** Si ella me roba el protagonismo de esta historia, puedes despedirte de tu preciado "amiguito".

 **Yo:** *trago saliva* Bu-bueno, he aquí la historia que todos han estado esperando, disfrútenla pervertid s.

 **The Queen and her Love Slave with some Titanium**

Todo era como cualquier otro día en la vida de Katsuragi Hana, iría a estudiar a su academia, para luego esperar la llegada tan esperada de Ekaterina Kurae, o como ella decidió llamarla, Katja-sama. Siempre esperaba su llegada aunque ahora último, no había aparecido cerca de su centro de estudios por un buen tiempo y cuando regresaba a casa no la castigaría por cualquier estupidez que cometiera. Cansada de todo esto, le exigió respuestas a su querida ama.

-¡Katja-sama! ¡Dígame, por favor, ¿por qué ya no desea castigarme o jugar conmigo?!

-Otra vez con eso, Hana. Ya te lo dije, simplemente no siento las ganas de hacerlo.

-Es otra mujer, ¿verdad? Si no fui buena en algo, por favor, le pido me disculpe Katja-sama, pero no me deje.

-¡No es otra mujer! ¡Pero si sigue actuando así no dudaré en dejarte!

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que Hana empezara a derramar lágrimas, ¿impotencia, odio, cólera, tristeza, quién sabe? No reparó en nada y salió de su departamento corriendo sin un rumbo en particular hacia el cual llegar. Simplemente quería estar lo más lejos de Katja-sama en esos momentos. Ya habían pasado por momentos similares cuando se le encomendó la misión de trabajar con Sasha para recolectar el Trueno de Magdala, pero esto era totalmente diferente.

-¿Hana? – preguntó una pequeña voz cuando esta se había detenido a recuperar el aliento de tanto correr.

-¿Fuumika? ¿Qué estás haciendo por acá? – preguntó tratando de descubrir qué hacía su pequeña compañera.

-Ah, yo solo iba de compras, puedes acompañarme si eso es lo que deseas – dijo Fuumika tratando de elevar un poco los ánimos de su amiga.

Mientras iban de compras para la cena de Fuumika, Hana le comentó lo que había sucedido con Katja-sama y que necesitaba avivar llama que se había apagado entre ellas. Tal vez un viaje exótico ayudaría, pero lamentablemente no contaba con la economía necesaria. Como si de un ángel se tratara, apareció Miyuri en uno de sus stands cerca del centro comercial anunciando un sorteo para un viaje tropical a Hawaii por 3 días en un hotel de 5 estrellas.

-¿Qué dices, Hana? Tal vez puedas ganar el viaje, y si no lo haces igual tenemos varios premios.

-¡Yo quiero participar! – gritó Fuumika entusiasmada ganándose el tercer premio.

-¡Felicidades, Fuumika! Ganaste el tercer premio que es… ¡una cena romántica con Sasha-kun!

-¡Que me sueltes, Miyuri! – gritaba Sasha desde adentro de un restaurante muy lujoso mientras estaba atado a una silla.

Hana lo intentó también y resultó ganadora del primer premio, Miyuri inmediatamente abrazó a su amiga y le dio dos boletos de avión para Hawaii que partiría al día siguiente. Hana se despidió de Fuumika y fue corriendo hacia su apartamento donde encontraría a Katja-sama viendo televisión.

-¿Katja-sama? Tengo que decirle algo.

-Si es una de tus sospechas conmigo ten por seguro que me iré y no regresaré en un buen tiempo.

-No es nada de eso, Katja-sama, cuando salí corriendo me encontré con Fuumika y con Miyuri y resulta que gané un premio para poder ir a Hawaii por un par de días. ¿Quisiera acompañarme, Katja-sama?

-Alista mis maletas, Hana. Y más te vale que escojas la ropa adecuada para mí.

Al oír esas palabras de su ama, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras que iba corriendo al cuarto que compartía con Katja-sama para empacar sus cosas como las de su ama. Al ir cogiendo la ropa que llevaría para el viaje no podía evitar pensar en cómo sería pasar tres días al lado de su amada Katja-sama sin mencionar que probablemente puedan reavivar el fuego que ella creía apagado.

Pensamientos como Hana siendo atada por el muñeco al que Katja-sama llamaba "Mamá", mientras que Katja apretaba sus pechos para cumplir una simple tarea como cambiar el canal de televisión o como marcar un número telefónico. Sin mencionar que tal vez podría llegar a dominar a Katja-sama, porque tenía que admitirlo Hana era una lolicona masoquista.

En medio de todos estos pensamientos Hana empezó a oler la ropa de Katja mientras que una de sus manos iba jugando con sus pechos y poco a poco bajando llegando a su abdomen. Sin darse cuenta, Hana ya se estaba masturbando de todo lo que podía hacer con Katja-sama a solas.

-¿Así que esto es lo que haces cuando estás a solas? – se escuchó una voz detrás de Hana que hizo que se detuviera inmediatamente.

-No, no es lo que parece, Katja-sama. Yo solamente estaba –

-Te estabas masturbando, ¿verdad? – dijo Katja para luego darle una lamida a la mejilla de Hana – Pues, tengo que admitir que esto del viaje a Hawaii me excita un poco – dijo mientras levantaba poco a poco su falda para dejar ver su ropa interior – Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Hana no pudo describir mayor felicidad que poder besar la parte más sagrada de su amada ama, y así fue por un par de minutos hasta que Katja separó a Hana bruscamente ambas con un ligero color rojo sobre sus rostros – Guardemos el resto para cuando estemos en el hotel.

Esas palabras eran más que suficientes para que Hana pudiera aguantar si es posible hasta el fin del mundo con tal de poder tener entre sus labios a Katja. Y así fue como ambas se fueron a descansar y a esperar el vuelo que sería una gran salvación para esta relación.

 **A la mañana siguiente, luego de aterrizar y registrarse en el hotel**

-Date prisa, Hana. Quiero poder disfrutar del sol mientras aún esté en su esplendor.

Hana empezó a desempacar y buscaba desesperadamente la ropa de baño de Katja que había acomodado cuidadosamente para que ella pudiera disfrutar de la playa lo más rápido posible. Cuando pudo encontrar la ropa de baño, su mirada se posó en Katja que se encontraba de espaldas acomodándose el cabello dejando ver el cierre de su vestido. Hana actuó instintivamente y empezó a desvestir a Katja dejándola totalmente desnuda para poder colocarle su ropa de baño mientras que Hana no podía hacer otra cosa que contemplar el pequeño cuerpo de Katja mientras sus manos querían recorrer otras partes que simplemente su ropa.

-Hana, si intentas tocarme ahora, no te prestaré atención hasta que volvamos a casa.

La amenaza de su ama fue más que suficiente para que esta se detuviera y fuera a cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo a su ropa de baño para poder acompañar a Katja a la playa. Al llegar a la playa, no había mucha gente ya que esa zona de la playa estaba estrictamente restringida a clientes del hotel. Katja pudo ver un área rocosa donde a duras penas podía ver que alguien se acercaría.

-Hana, quiero ir a ese lugar – dijo indicando el lugar que había visto.

Hana asintió y se posicionó en cuatro sirviendo como una silla para que Katja se sentara, así llegaron hasta el área rocosa donde Hana se sentó esperando a la siguiente orden de Katja la cual simplemente se quedó de pie sintiendo la brisa del mar y oyendo las olas chocando una y otra vez. Se quedó así por unos momentos mientras que Hana contemplaba la figura de Katja en su traje de baño mientras que se imaginaba todas las cosas que podía hacerle cuando esta bajara la guardia.

-Hana – pronunció la pequeña qwaser haciendo que esta salga de su mundo de fantasía – quítate la ropa de baño.

Hana obedeció y procedió a quitarse la ropa dejándola a un lado mientras que estaba de pie desnuda ante Katja que solo la veía con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se acercó lentamente a ella y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a extraerle Soma haciendo que Hana soltara uno que otro gemido. Katja decidió torturarla un poco más a su dulce gatita, así que bajó su mano lentamente de su pecho hasta su abdomen, dio un par de vueltas con su dedo en su abdomen para seguir bajando hasta llegar a su lugar más preciado para ella.

-Katja-sama… si sigue así… voy a.. – Hana no pudo terminar su oración debido al placer que estaba recibiendo de parte de su ama.

Katja siguió jugando con la vagina de Hana mientras mordía, lamía y chupada sus pezones de cierta manera desesperada por más. Sin pensarlo, una de sus propias manos había bajado inconscientemente y se estaba masturbando por encima de su traje de baño. En el momento en el que pudo recuperar el control de su cuerpo, se detuvo por completo haciendo que Hana cayera al suelo de rodillas de todo el placer que había soportado. Katja le ordenó a Hana que se vistiera y volvieron hacia la zona pública de la playa donde unas cuantas personas más habían llegado, sin más remedio, se quedaron un par de horas más para disfrutar de la playa haciendo que Hana le untara bloqueador solar al pequeño cuerpo de Katja. Hana tratando de controlar su respiración y la emoción de poder tocar el cuerpo de su querida Katja-sama.

Al volver al hotel, todo fue como cualquier otro día, comerían en el lujoso comedor del hotel y luego pasarían a descansar en el cuarto mirando televisión o jugando cartas. Pero cuando cayó la noche, las cosas parecieron calentarse un poco para Hana. Solo había una cama lo cual indicaba que tenían que dormir juntas, eso si Katja no la botaba de la cama o le ordenara que durmiera en otra parte.

-Hana, vayamos a dormir.

-Katja-sama, debo preguntar, ¿me dejará dormir con usted?

-Claro que sí, Hana, pero – la cogió a Hana por el cuello de su blusa y acercó sus rostros – si te atreves a hacerme algo mientras duermo, puedas darte por muerta y me conseguiré otra María.

Hana asintió y tragó saliva, luego ambas pasaron a la cama a acostarse cada una mirando hacia el otro lado de la cama para así evitar que Hana se le pegara a Katja. Katja cayó rápidamente dormida mientras que la sola idea de tener a su ama durmiendo tranquilamente a sus espaldas hacía que la mente de Hana volara con todo tipo de fantasías. Sin más remedio, se volteó para poder ver la espalda de su querida ama y se quedó contemplando su dorado cabello oliendo el dulce aroma del shampoo que ella usaba. Sin previo aviso, Katja se volteó haciendo que su cara simplemente quedará a pocos centímetros de la Hana. Sin tiempo que perder, Hana intentó besar los dulces labios que yacían ante ella, pero algo la detuvo. Ese algo fue lo que le dijo Katja antes de irse a dormir, se lamentó por dentro el no poder hacer nada ante esta extraña oportunidad.

Sin pensarlo una de sus manos fue a parar a uno de sus pechos y empezó a masturbarse viendo el dulce rostro de su amada Katja. Había empezado simplemente con sus pechos y tocarse por encima de su short, pero decidió que eso no era suficiente así que prosiguió a quitarse la parte inferior de su pijama para poder introducir dos de sus dedos en su lugar más sagrado soltando un pequeño gemido delante de su hermosa Katja que dormía tranquilamente. Siguió así hasta que acercó su cara a solo centímetros de su ama, sintiendo la tranquila respiración de la otra cada vez acercándose más al clímax. Una vez llegó al clímax, soltó un ruidoso suspiro haciendo que Katja se moviera de la posición en la que estaba Hana, acercándose más ella e incluso abrazándola y colocando una de sus piernas encima de su torso. Hana no podía estar más feliz y tanta felicidad hizo que se desmayara desperdiciando tan preciada oportunidad.

 **Al día siguiente, en una de las provincias comerciales de Hawaii**

Katja y Hana se encontraban buscando un recuerdo para darles a todos una vez volvieran de sus vacaciones, excepto para el qwaser de hierro, Sasha, Katja planeaba hacerlo sufrir hasta que muriera. Katja como siempre no encontraba nada digno de sus gustos.

-Hana, date prisa o te dejaré atrás – decía Katja con su dulce voz mientras corría como una niña pequeña.

Hana le costaba caminar no porque llevara muchas cosas o porque Katja habría comprado muchas cosas y la estuviera obligando a cargar con todo eso, su falta de movilidad se debía a lo que había ocurrido hace un par de horas cuando se alistaban para salir de compras. Katja se enteró que Hana se había estado masturbando cuando ella dormía así que decidió castigarla poniéndole un vibrador debajo de sus zonas más erógenas mientras que ella tenía el control el cual ajustaba la intensidad cuando ella quisiera.

-Katja-sama, al menos puede caminar un poco más despacio.

-No, Onee-sama, tenemos que darnos prisa – puso los vibradores a medio – no queremos demorarnos, ¿verdad?

-Ka-Katja-sama, no podré caminar si sigue haciendo eso.

-¿Qué cosa, Onee-sama? – puso los vibradores a la máxima intensidad que tenían haciendo que Hana gimiera de placer frente a todas las personas – No, Onee-sama, hentai – dijo y salió del camino dando pequeños saltos engañando a todos los que estaban observando la escena.

Hana tuvo que aguantar el placer y darle el alcance a Katja quien ya la estaba dejando, luego de hacer una que otra compra relevante volvieron al hotel.

-Katja-sama… por favor… quíteme los vibradores… ya no aguanto más… - pidió Hana ya de rodillas.

-Eso te pasa por masturbarte a escondidas mías, cuando crea necesario te dejaré quitarte los vibradores, mientras tanto – volvió a subir la intensidad - ¿por qué no lo disfrutas?

Hana ya estaba en el suelo gimiendo por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo, pero al abrir los ojos lo que llamó la atención fue ver que el vestido de Katja estaba en el suelo junto con su ropa interior. Levantó más la mirada y pudo ver a su querida Katja-sama completamente desnuda mientras se sentaba en la cama abriendo ligeramente las piernas para que Hana pudiera ver sus partes más privadas. Hana hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para acercarse lo más posible a su querida ama sin apartar la vista del hermoso cuerpo de aquella que solo paraba en sus pensamientos todo el día. Solo esperaba una orden para que lograra disfrutar de uno de los tantos placeres que te da este mundo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Hana? – ella asintió – Ya sabes qué hacer, no me hagas esperar.

Hana dejó que todos sus impulsos la dominaran mientras que se acercaba hacia el lugar sagrado de su ama con total felicidad de poder lamerla como lo hizo la primera vez que la conoció. Hana no reparó en moderaciones y lo primero que hizo fue darle una larga lamida para luego centrarse en el clítoris de Katja. Hana también paso a masturbarse mientras lo hacía metiéndose dos dedos lo más profundo que podía al mismo tiempo que introducía su lengua lo más profundo que su lengua se lo permitía en Katja.

-Ah… sigue así, Hana – dijo Katja lo cual hizo que Hana actuara con muchas más ganas.

Al cabo de unos minutos una nueva orden de su ama hizo que Hana no pudiera estar más – Cámbiate y ponte el traje de gatita, tengo un pequeño presente para ti – dijo mientras sacaba su látigo debajo de la almohada que estaba a su lado.

Hana fue corriendo a buscar una de sus maletas donde tenía el traje que había empacado con cuidado para una de esas noches con Katja. Una vez se lo puso se posicionó en frente de la desnuda forma de su querida ama, que esperaba intranquilamente con el látigo en mano.

Katja no perdió tiempo y empezó a tomar su ración de Soma que le tocaba mientras que pasaba el mango del látigo por la pierna de Hana haciendo que esta sintiera una corriente de electricidad recorriendo por su espalda. Siguió así, hasta que estuvo satisfecha de Soma y le ordenó que se posicionara en cuatro. Hana obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces y lo que vino a continuación fue puro placer para ella. Su querida ama se había sentado encima de ella y empezó a jugar con su trasero mientras que de vez en cuando le daba un ligero latigazo haciendo que Katja exclamara en puro placer. Así siguió hasta altas horas de la noche donde Katja dejó a Hana atada de manos y piernas a la cama para evitar que se masturbase otra vez y también porque sabía lo mucho que a ella le excitaba estar atada y desprotegida.

 **Último día del viaje, cerca de las 4 de la tarde**

-Katja-sama, esta es nuestra última noche acá y pensaba que tal vez podíamos hacerla especial.

-¿A qué te refieres, Hana?

-Quisiera… entregarme a usted… no solo en cuerpo… también corazón… Katja-sama – dijo Hana un poco nerviosa por cómo reaccionaría su amada reina.

Katja posó su mano en una de las mejillas de Hana y procedió a besarla, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Hana pero eventualmente se dejó llevar por el momento que estaba sintiendo – Katja-sama, yo – Hana no pudo terminar su oración ya que de nuevo Hana la cortó con un beso, una de sus manos bajo hasta sus pechos y empezó a jugar con uno de ellos, apretándolo y pellizcándolo levemente para luego quitarle su top y empezar a jugar con su pezón lo cual hizo que Hana gimiera en la boca de Katja dándole la oportunidad perfecta para poder meter su lengua buscando la de Hana en un intento por dominarla. Hana estaba demasiada ocupada concentrada en el beso que había olvidado por completo que quería hacer sentir bien a su querida reina y no viceversa. Hana separó suavemente sus labios de los de su ama aunque no quería hacerlo para poder levantarse levemente indicando que quería que ella bebiera de su Soma. Hana comprendió perfectamente lo que quería así que decidió cumplir con su petición.

Katja tenía que admitir que a pesar de ser la primera vez que hacía algo así con ella se sentía demasiado bien, hasta el punto en que el efecto secundario de consumir Soma y excitarse en qwaser mujeres había surtido efecto siendo más que nada visible como un bulto por debajo de su falda. Cuando Hana bajó su mano para reposarla en las piernas de su ama pudo sentir algo duro en su entrepierna lo cual hizo que se asustara un poco y quedara confundida en su mayor parte.

-Es un efecto secundario que tenemos las qwaser mujeres, jamás te lo dije porque nunca habíamos llegado hasta este punto – explicaba Katja tranquilamente mientras que su erección cada vez era más notoria – Si es que no te gusta solo dime y podemos parar – dijo Katja un poco a lo tsundere.

Hana se arrodilló al frente de Katja y levantó su falda levemente revelando el miembro que estaba totalmente erecto y mucho más ahora que no había ninguna pieza de ropa que lo cubriera o que impidiera su camino. Hana la tocó un poco insegura pero cuando vio que con cada toque Katja cortaba su respiración empezó a tocarla un poco más agresivamente, empezó a masturbarla moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo mientras veía como el rostro de su amada Katja se ponía de un ligero color rojo y su respiración era mucho más entrecortada. Hana quiso intentar algo y metió el miembro en su boca haciendo que Katja echara su cabeza para atrás por el placer que estaba sientiendo. Hana siguió haciéndole el oral a Katja mientras que ella movía la cabeza de Hana con sus manos aumentando cada vez más la velocidad y la profundidad a la que iba.

-Hana, voy a – Katja eyaculó dentro de la boca de Hana mientras que esta se la tragó todo.

 ***CRASH*** La ventana del cuarto se rompió dejando entrar a una misterios figura encapuchada – Parece que se están divirtiendo sin mí – Katja reconoció la dueña de la voz, la qwaser de titanio, Elizabeth.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo acá, Elizabeth?

-Lizzy, me gusta que me digan Lizzy. ¡Ekaterina Kurae, te reto a un duelo!

-¿Un duelo? Mamá – el títere de cobre apareció de inmediato para luchar al lado de su maestra.

-Un duelo por ver quién es la mejor futa de la serie – dijo Lizzy despojándose de su ropa quedándose completamente desnuda y con una erección demasiado visible.

-Parece que solo estoy rodeada de idiotas, acepto el desafío y la que juzgará será Hana.

Lizzy se paró frente a Hana de tal manera que sus miembros podían rozarse si la otra persona se movía ligeramente. Hana cogió ambos miembros al mismo tiempo y empezó a mover sus manos lo más rápido que pudo para ver quién era la primera en correrse. La ventaja la tenía Katja ya que acababa de correrse hace poco. Hana siguió masturbando a amabas hasta que Lizzy fue la primera en correrse seguida de Katja por solo segundos haciendo que el semen de ambas cayera en la cara de Hana la cual no pudo evitar probar el preciado semen de su amada Katja una vez más.

Acto seguido, Katja se echó en la cama y chasqueo sus dedos dándole la señal a Hana. Hana se posó sobre el pene de Katja y empezó a descender lentamente hasta que el miembro estuviera completamente dentro de ella. Lizzy no se quedó atrás y lo hizo por atrás, anal, haciendo que Hana sintiera un poco de dolor que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en placer. Ambas empezaron a moverse embistiendo a Hana que se encontraba al medio dejándose llevar por completo por el placer que estaba sintiendo por ambos lados. A los pocos minutos, Lizzy retiró su miembro del ano de Hana e intentó colocarlo en el mismo lugar donde estaba el miembro de la qwaser de cobre.

-Li-lizzy, no creo que puedas aaaahhhh – Hana no pudo terminar lo que tenía que decir ya que Lizzy había introducido su miembro también y podía sentir como ella misma se extendía.

Lizzy y Katja siguieron penetrando a Hana durante un par de minutos más mientras que ambas podían sentir que el clímax se estaba acercando. Ambas no dieron una advertencia, Hana simplemente estaba gimiendo cuando sintió que una de las dos eyaculaba dentro de ella y la otra la siguió poco después, Hana haciendo el mejor ahegao en frente de su amada Katja que simplemente no paraba de correrse dentro de ella.

Hana se echó a reposar, pero ambas qwasers no le dieron la oportunidad. Lizzy sostuvo la cabeza de Hana con ambas manos y metió su miembro en su boca mientras que Hana se encargaba de marcar a su esclava haciéndole el anal. Hana no podía hacer nada más que gemir enviando vibraciones al miembro de Lizzy lo cual lo hacía mucho mejor. Mientras que Katja simplemente se limitaba a penetrar con fuerza y de manera casi animal a su querida esclava. Ambos luego llegaron a correrse dentro de Hana.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya había amanecido y Katja y Hana se encontraban completamente exhaustas. Lizzy se volvió a colocar sus ropas y sacó un pequeño cuaderno en el cual tenía una lista de personas: Miyuri, Teresa, Fumika, Hana, Ekaterina, ?. Solo le faltaba un nombre para completar su lista. De la misma forma en la que entró también se retiró.

Al cabo de unas horas, Hana y Katja se encontraban de regreso a Japón. Cuando por fin llegaron a sus habitaciones lo primero que hizo Hana fue darse una ducha, pero cuando empezó a buscar a botella de shampoo encontraba otra cosa un tanto dura y caliente.

-Espero que tengas ganas, porque hoy no te dejaré descansar hasta que haya terminado contigo.

-Sí, Katja-sama.

FIN

 **Yo:** Bueno, no fue lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho.

 **Lizzy:** Izaki, esta vez a duras penas pude aparecer, ¿qué se supone que haga con mis fans?

 **Yo:** No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que en cualquier momento vendrán con sus antorchas a quemarme vivo. Por cierto, ¿qué chica te falta en tu lista?

 **Lizzy:** Ese es un secreto y se lo dejaré a que mis fans decidan en sus reviews o PM. Así que elijan a la próxima chica que quieren que penetre hasta el amanecer.

 **Yo:** Bueno, ya oyeron a la futa, ustedes deciden. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
